Mac Daddy
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver finds something that could change their world forever, is Gillian keeping something from him or not? Another Cincoflex Challenge!


MacGyver was in his light blue pajama bottoms, he standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He had just gotten out of bed and his blond hair was sticking up a little all over his head. He yawned as he opened up the medicine cabinet and got out his shaving cream and his razor; he closed the little wooden door and turned on the faucets. He filled the sink with warm water and cupped his hands; he splashed some on his face. When the sink was filled high enough, Mac turned off the faucets and picked up his shaving cream. He pressed the button and got a healthy dollop of the white foam on his palm and started applying it to his face.

"Hubba hubba."

He looked to his left and saw his wife standing in the doorway. She was already dressed for work, choosing to wear a maroon skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest, she shook her head slowly.

"Well this is a switch, for once I'm ready to go to work and here you're the one still in pajamas."

"Quite a change isn't it?" Mac finished putting the shaving cream on his face. He had white foam from under his nose to his jaw line, he rinsed his hands in the warm water.

"Yeah it really is, why are you the one falling behind this morning?"

"I don't know, just took my time getting out of bed I guess." He wet his razor and looked in the mirror.

Gillian leaned against the doorframe, she was watching her husband. Mac was about to start shaving when he saw his wife.  "What's with the look Eagle Eyes?"

"You know, I just realized something. We have been together for over 2 years and I don't think I've ever seen you shave before."

"It's not a big deal Gill; man scrapes face, film at 11." MacGyver started shaving, trying not to let his wife's fixed gaze distract him.

"Nice way of putting it." Gillian was watching the way he traced the razor over his face. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Mac rinsed off his razor. "Does it hurt when you shave?"

"Well no but I don't shave my face."

"That's true you don't, in fact I should be the one watching you shave instead of the other way around."

Gillian put her hand to her mouth and started giggling. "Yeah I just _bet you would like to watch that."_

MacGyver turned to his wife and shrugged. "So I have a finer appreciation for your legs, anything wrong with that?"

Gillian walked into the bathroom and put her arms around her husband's bare waist. "No, not a thing."

"You know I'm never going to get ready with you hanging around."

She appeared in the mirror next to him. "Me? What did I do?"

Mac turned around, half of his face was shaved the other half was still foamy. "You are a distraction."

Gillian looked at him. "I am?"

"Yes, but a very pretty one." 

MacGyver kissed his wife, she resisted at first. The last thing she wanted was to get all full of shaving cream, but then put her arms around his neck. She could feel the foam squishing against her face. MacGyver pulled back, he had gotten shaving cream all over her face. 

Gillian could smell the menthol foam; she wiped her cheek and got a handful of it. "Thanks a lot, now I'm the one that needs to shave."

"You're welcome."

MacGyver turned back around and faced the mirror; he added more foam to his face to replace the amount he had gotten all over his wife. "See what I mean? You're a distraction, I could have already been done and in the shower by now."

Gillian took a maroon towel off of the rack, she wiped her face. "How about I go make us some tea?" She hung the towel back up. 

"Good idea, that way I can finish getting ready for work." 

"All right, I'll be in the kitchen you brat." She smacked his behind and rushed out of the bathroom before he could retaliate. MacGyver smiled and shook his head as he continued shaving.

Gillian was in her office, she was working on the list of supplies that would be needed for the trip to Egypt, the dig was only three weeks away and she could hardly wait. There was a knock on the door; the young woman stopped her typing.

"Come in."

She swung around in her chair and was surprised to see the carrot topped head of her staff supervisor, Tina Matthews. The young woman was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a red t-shirt. She looked very unhappy. 

"Hi."

Gillian smiled at her. "Hi Tee, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, is that okay?"

"Sure, my door is always open, you all know that." She got up from her chair. "Come on, I was just about to go steal some juice from my husband."

The two women left her office and walked down the hall, they went next door to MacGyver's office. Gillian opened the door to an empty office.

"Hmmm that's odd, he's not here."

Gillian sat down in her husband's dark leather chair; she reached down and opened the small fridge he had under his desk. The small white fridge was well stocked with water and juice.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Tina had a tiny smile on her face, her expression of unhappiness temporarily vanishing. "He keeps a fridge in here?"

"You know Mac; he does things his own way." She picked up a bottle of water and handed it to the young woman. "Here you go have some water."

"Thanks." Tina took it from her and opened it, she had a sip. "So where is he?"

Gillian opened her apple juice and sighed. "You know that's a good question, let's find out."

She reached out and pressed the button labeled number 1, she then pressed the intercom button. "Pete?"

The voice of the Director of Operation came through the speaker. "Yeah Gill?"

"Is my tall drink of water in there with you?"

There was the sound of two men laughing coming through the line. "Tall drink of water?" It was the voice of her husband. 

"What are you doing in there aren't you supposed to be in here working?"

"Are you in _my office?"_

Gillian smiled. "Check which button is lit up on the intercom."

There was a pause on the line; Gillian could almost see her husband looking at the phone. "Hey! Get out of my office woman before I call security and tell them someone is raiding my fridge."

The young woman shook her head, she gave Tina a wink. "Sorry Doll but we're married so we share things equally so the juice in your fridge is half mine."

"I'll be right there."

A few seconds later his office door swung wide open and MacGyver was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, he saw the two women. "All right kids, play time in MacGyver's office is over."

Gillian got up from her husband's chair and stood in front of him. "Go ahead and go back to my office Tee, I'll be right there."

Tina nodded; she put the cap back on her water and stepped around her boss, excusing herself as she did so. "Thanks for the water Mac."

"No problem." Mac was talking to the young woman but his gaze was fixed on his wife.

As soon as Tina disappeared down the hall, Gillian smiled at her husband. "So what is the bottle of juice and water going to cost me?"

"I don't know, what should it cost you?" Mac stepped towards his wife and put his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a kiss.

"How about I take you to lunch today to make up for the theft?"

Mac moved his head a little from side to side; he was contemplating his wife's offer. "Well, going out to lunch _would be nice."_

Gillian saw her husband's hesitation. "But?"

He moved his hands down her arms. "But I think I have a better idea."

"Okay, what?"

"How about we get a blanket, and a picnic basket and maybe some sparkling grape juice and have a nice picnic somewhere?"

Gillian nodded. "So your price for the juice and the water is a picnic?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, where?"

MacGyver thought it over for a minute. "How about the roof? It should be nice up there."

Gillian put her arms around her husband and kissed him. "Done, I'll get everything we need and meet you on the roof at noon sharp, okay?"

"Okay."

Gillian gave her husband another quick kiss. "Well Tina is waiting for me I better go, see you at noon."

"I'll be there." Mac gave his wife a friendly pat on the rump as she left his office.

It was a very cloudy November day in LA. The sky was dark and overcast; there was a slight autumn chill in the air. Gillian was a little cold, she had left her leather jacket downstairs in her office and it was too late to get it now. Mac was going to be there any minute. The area of the roof she had chosen was right near the landing pad for the helicopter. She had spread out a red and black checkered blanket; the dark wooden wicker picnic basket that was lying on top of it had a roasted chicken, potato salad and strawberry shortcake for dessert. She had also got a bottle of grape juice; it was chilling in a silver bucket right next to her. She heard the sound of the roof door opening.

"Gill?"

The young woman was sitting on the blanket. "I'm over here Mac."

MacGyver followed the sound of his wife's voice, his black boots crunching on the gravel roof as he walked over to her. "Hi."

"Hi." She patted the blanket beside her. "Hungry?"

"Starving." He sat down on the blanket and crossed his legs under him.

"Good."

Gillian opened the basket and got out some paper plates and some silverware, she took out two glasses. "Can you open the grape juice?"

"Sure." Mac picked up the bottle from the bucket of ice; he wiped off some of the condensation from the melting ice and tore off the foil covering. "So did you get the supplies ordered for the dig?"

"Yeah, it's all taken care of. I ordered the food today and the rest of the equipment was ordered weeks ago. Later on today I'll call and confirm everything."

"We are tenting it again right?"

"Right." She scooped some of the potato salad onto the plate and carefully cut into the chicken, put a piece of it onto the plate and set it down beside her husband. "Here you go."

"Thanks." MacGyver aimed the bottle away from them and pressed his thumbs under the cork, it popped off without hardly any spillage. He picked up the two glasses and filled them both. "Was something wrong with Tina she didn't seem too happy earlier."

Gillian sighed. "She's fine; she just wanted to ask my advice about something." She took a glass of grape juice from her husband and sipped it; she finished fixing herself a plate and started eating.

MacGyver had gone to bed alone, his wife was up late in the kitchen.  She was running into a few problems with getting everything ready for the trip to Egypt. The young woman was working on something when a pair of hands touched her shoulders.

She jumped about a foot in the air and turned around, she looked at her husband. "Damn it Mac, _must you do that?"_

Mac was only in a pair of prey flannel pajama bottoms, he was surprised at his wife's tone. It raised both of his eyebrows; his wife had never talked to him like that before. "I'm sorry."

Gillian saw the astonishment on his face; she closed her eyes briefly and rubbed her hand across her eyes. "Mac." She got up out of her chair and put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

MacGyver returned her hug; this wasn't the first time she had bitten his head off.  She had been chewing on his skull for the past three days. "It's okay, want to tell me what's wrong or should I just walk around headless until you decide to."

His wife sighed, she felt terrible for having snapped at him. "It just seems like everything is falling apart for the dig. I've spent the past 3 days trying to untangle this mess."

"What mess?"

Gillian pulled back and looked at her husband. "The company Pete told me to call handled our Santa Fe dig; they were the ones that we rented the equipment from. I spoke to them almost 5 weeks ago they said they had no problem with an overseas dig. They said they would send everything we needed by ship to Egypt, we would only have to pay the usual rental fee. I called them on Monday to confirm everything and they suddenly tell me they are going to charge us an additional 5000 dollars because it's overseas! Can you believe that?" She leaned her head forward, touching it to her husband's chest. "The guy I talked to suddenly got amnesia and claims I never told him we were going to Egypt. Mac it was the first thing out of my mouth after I said hi."

MacGyver put his hands on his wife's head and kissed it. "It'll all work out Gill, you'll see."

"We go in under three weeks Mac, the last thing we need is for problems to start." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I've been so terrible to you for the past few days." She put her hands on his face. "I'm so sorry for all that Baby. I didn't mean to take everything out on you; this dig has me so stressed out." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. 

Mac returned her kiss and smiled at her. "I figured the dig was the reason you were being so delightfully charming lately." 

Gillian started to laugh. "That's a nice way of putting it." She gave him another kiss. "What time is it?"

MacGyver checked his watch. "12 17."

Gillian looked down at herself. She was still in her work clothes, a pair of black pants and a light blue silk shirt. "How about we go to bed and let me make it up to you."

He shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to make anything up to me; you were stressed and took it out on your closest most convenient target, your husband. We all do that from time to time."

"That still doesn't excuse it."

Mac rubbed her shoulders. "How about we go to bed, you can curl up next to me and forget about everything. I'll rub your back until you fall asleep."

Gillian smiled at her husband. "Think a little back rub is going to make me forget this big mess?"

MacGyver still had his hands on her shoulders; he turned his wife in the direction of the hallway. 

"I happen to give excellent back rubs, you'll see, soon you'll be sleeping like a baby."

Gillian was sitting at her desk; she had finally gotten the mess with the equipment company straight. They were going to ship everything to Egypt without any additional fees. She hung up the phone; there was a large smile on her face. She pressed the button marked 2 on her phone and pressed the intercom button.

"Mac?"

The voice of her husband came back to her. "Yo?" 

She creased her brow. "Interesting reply, what are you doing?"

"Oh just messing around with employee evaluations. Pete wants me to do the senior staff today and then get the rest of the employees done by the time we go to Egypt."

This made Gillian smile. "Oh? Who's doing mine?"

"Pete."

She snapped her fingers. "Damn! And here I went to all the trouble of sleeping with my boss!"

MacGyver started laughing through the intercom; he realized his wife sounded pretty happy.  "I take it you got your mess settled?"

Gillian leaned closed to the phone speaker. "Why don't you stop what you are doing and come find out."

He sighed. "Well I don't know, I _do have a lot of work to do."_

She raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. "I'll make it worth your while."

There was no reply on the intercom, she reached out and turned it off. Her office door opened and her husband walked in, he was wearing light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "You know you make it hard to get any work done." He closed her office door.

Gillian had come to work that morning with a short black skirt on and a beige ribbed shirt; she turned her chair towards her husband and slowly crossed her legs. "Do I?"

MacGyver watched her; he licked his lips and pressed them together. "Yeah you do." He walked over to her chair and knelt down; he took her hands. Gillian smiled at her husband; she took one of his hands and put it on her knee.

Mac swallowed hard and gently touched her soft leg. "You _are feeling better aren't you?"_

The young woman gave her husband a Cheshire cat grin. "How'd ya guess?"

"Well, it's the middle of the day and you are trying to get to me."

"Is it working?"

Her husband nodded slowly as he continued to rub her knee. "Yeah."

Gillian leaned forward and lifted his chin; she put her hands on his face. She ran her hands up his cheek and into his hair. She was a tad disappointed that he wouldn't let it grow beyond his shoulders but as he had pointed out, the board would not be happy if he let his hair get too long.  "I think I should go bolt the door."

Mac closed his eyes; his wife's fingers in his hair always relaxed him. "Good idea."

Gillian swung her chair to the side and stood up; she walked over to her office door and bolted it. She sat back down in her chair. "Now where was I?" 

MacGyver smiled at her. "You were driving me crazy."

"Ah yes, that was it." 

She reached out and hugged her husband around his neck. "I'm so glad that mess is over with."

"Me too, I know you were really worried and upset about it." He ran his hands down her back; he lifted the ends of her shirt and stuck his hands inside. He moved them up to her bra and started unfastening the hooks. "But we can talk about that later."

Gillian grinned when she saw the look on her husband's face. "I take it my gentle teasing went too far?"

Mac nodded his head slowly. "You could say that."  He leaned forward and started kissing her.

The intercom buzzed loudly, the couple broke the kiss and Gillian turned toward it. "Uh oh, now who could that be?"

Her husband sighed. "Well, considering where we are and what we are doing, my guess is Pete." He got up from the floor and leaned over the desk. "Yeah?"

"Mac, I thought you were doing those evaluations."

MacGyver looked at his wife. "Told you." He turned back to the intercom speaker. "Working on them."

"In your wife's office?"

"Yeah, just taking a little break."

"Uh huh, sure you were, you can take a _break with your wife later." Pete sounded very skeptical as to what his Assistant Director of Operations was up to._

"Okay, okay I'll get back to the evaluations."

"Thank you, bring them by my office when you're done, bye." 

The connection was broken and Mac turned the intercom off. "Right after I go find a cold shower." He had been leaning across Gillian's desk, he got off of it. "Well you heard the man, playtime is over."

Gillian nodded; she knew that work had to come first. "All right, go do your evaluations." She stood up and gave her husband a hug. "How about we continue what we started when we get home?"

"Okay." He walked over to the door and unbolted it. He turned around and looked at his wife. "But before we do anything we are taking the phone off the hook." 

Gillian started laughing; she was just as disappointed as her husband that the fun had to stop before it even started. "Oh believe me we will."

"The first thing I'm going to do is take a nap."

Mac held his keys up to the porch light and found the one for the wrought iron door; he unlocked it and opened the door. 

Gillian nodded, she too felt pretty tired. "Yeah me too, I'm beat and I feel like my head is full of tapioca pudding."

The couple walked into their house, Mac closed the door behind them and locked the deadbolt. He walked up behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders, he leaned against her. "What do you say we postpone what we started in your office until tomorrow."

Gillian sighed; she leaned back against her husband's chest and closed her eyes. "No problem, I'm way too whipped to do anything."

"Me too, what do you want to do about dinner?"

"As little as possible."

MacGyver nodded, his wife was right, he didn't feel like cooking either. "Got any cash?"

"Some, why."

He turned her around to face him. "We can order something and have it delivered."

Gillian yawned and gave her husband a nod. "Okay, what?"

"Oh I don't know, pizza, Chinese, Greek."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "No pizza, how about we go for Chinese?"

"Okay, any idea where the menu is?"

"Top of the fridge."

Mac could see how tired his wife looked; he put his hands on her face and bent her head down. He kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you go change and I'll be right there, all right?"

"All right, let's just try and make this a nice non-eventful night."

"Good idea, with that in mind you better turn on the answering machine and set it to 2 rings."

Gillian creased her brow. "Think Pete might try and call us with something?"

"With Pete you never know, but I think we both deserve a night off so go ahead and turn it on."

She stepped back from her husband and snapped him a salute. "Yes oh mighty husband."

MacGyver returned her salute; she stepped around him and headed for the bedroom. He went into the kitchen and found the takeout menu right where his wife said it was.

Gillian reached behind her waist and unzipped her skirt; she let it fall to the floor. She was too tired to pick it up and put it in the hamper. She stepped out of it and lifted her shirt over her head.

Mac was taking off his leather jacket as he came into their bedroom. "It'll be here in about 20 minutes, where's the cash?"

The young woman had hung her purse on the back of the door; she went over to it and unzipped it. "How much is it?"

"I think she said 20."

Gillian took out of her brown wallet and opened it, she handed her husband a 20 dollar bill and a 5. "Here's 25, for the food and the tip."

Mac put the money on top of his dresser and flopped down on the bed. "Oh man this bed feels great."

His wife sat down on the edge of it and slapped her hand over her eyes. "Oh no."

"What?"

She turned around and looked at him. "We were supposed to throw everything into the washer when we got home remember? The sheets and the comforter."

Her husband groaned loudly. "Can't we just sleep in a dirty bed for one more night?"

"No that's what you said last night, we don't have to wash but we have to at least strip the bed."

"Fine, you go get the sheets and stuff, I'll strip the bed."

"Okay." Gillian was in her pink bra and panties; she went down the hall towards the garage.

Mac slowly got back up; he pulled back the dark red comforter and pulled the pillows out from under it. He grabbed the maroon sheets and pulled them off of the mattress, he wadded everything up into a ball. 

Gillian came back into the bedroom with everything in blue. She had dark blue sheets and a brand new dark blue comforter. "Here, trade."

"Hey I like that color." MacGyver traded sheets with his wife.

Gillian went and put them into the garage, she closed their bedroom door. "I thought you might."

"Where did you get these from?" The couple stood on either side of the bed and started spreading out the fitted sheet.

"The mall, they had a big white sale at Humfrey's last weekend. I bought us some new sheets and comforters."

Mac fluffed out the top sheet and let it gently come to rest on the mattress. "You didn't get pink or purple did you?"

His wife looked away from him as she fixed her side of the bed. MacGyver stopped what he was doing and put his hands on his hips. "I am _not sleeping in a girl colored bed."_

Gillian rubbed her hand over her face. "What does it matter what color the sheets are?"

"Believe me it matters. I'm a guy; we don't sleep on pink or purple bed sheets."

"I _didn't get pink or purple, but I did get this one design with little blue flowers on it."_

He eyed her suspiciously; he saw in her face that she was telling the truth. "Little blue flowers I can handle."

Gillian unfolded the thick blue comforter and fluffed it out. "I bet if they were covered with pucks or sticks and was those colors you'd sleep on them."

Mac wrinkled his nose at his wife as he spread out the comforter. "No way! I'd burn them!"  He finished making his side of the bed and flopped down back on top of it. "Besides, I've never seen sheets with pucks on them before, much less in pink or purple."

Gillian finished with her side; she laid down beside her husband and sighed.

It was Saturday and the couple was going to go into work to work on a few things. The red digital display on Gillian's alarm clock read that it was 5 15. The young woman slowly opened her eyes; she was lying with her head on her husband's pillow. The couple was practically nose to nose, she was staring into her husband's peacefully sleeping face. She could feel his warmth breath on her cheeks. Her stomach felt terrible, she wasn't sure whether or not she was going to become sick. The Chinese food they had eaten was nothing unusual, they never got anything spicy. Gillian rolled over onto her back, she was patting her stomach. She still wasn't sure if she was going to get sick, she felt nauseated.

"What's wrong?"

Gillian looked to her left and saw her husband had his eyes open. "I don't feel good."

"Your stomach?" Mac moved the covers off of him and sat up.

"Yeah."

"Are you picking up something?" He reached out and put his hand on his wife's stomach. 

She shook her head. "No, it isn't like that." She closed her eyes briefly. "God I feel lousy."

MacGyver smoothed her hair away from her forehead. "Was it the Chinese food?"

Gillian shrugged. "I don't know, we've had it before and it didn't make me sick." She put her hand over her eyes. "Oh this is going to be a fun day, how am I going to go to work feeling like this?"

"You're not." 

She uncovered her eyes and looked at her husband. "Mac I can't miss work. I've got too much to do."

Her husband sighed; her rubbed his hand over his face. "Gill you don't feel good, whatever you have to do can wait."

The young woman was getting frustrated. "I can't stay home I've got-" She stopped in mid sentence, she swallowed hard.

MacGyver watched as her face blanched right in front of his eyes. "Gill, you okay?"

She shook her head and got off the bed fast. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Mac crawled across the bed and went to the bathroom door. He could hear her getting sick and he wrinkled his nose a little, it was not a pleasant sound. He was debating with himself about whether or not he should go into the bathroom. He thought that his wife might not let him, after all it was an embarrassing thing to have someone witness. Then he thought about when he had appendicitis, he had gotten sick and his wife had been right there with him. 

MacGyver reached his hand out and turned the door knob. He opened the bathroom door and saw his wife was kneeling on the floor. She had her head down; her long hair was in her face. Mac crouched down and touched her back.

"Are you okay?"

Gillian had stopped getting sick but she still felt terrible. "No."

Her husband reached out and moved her hair away from her face. "Are you going to get sick again?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you feel like you might, let me know I'll get you a bucket." Mac put his hands on her arms. "Let's get you off of this cold floor." He helped her get to her feet; he could see her legs were shaking. He was practically hugging her; his arms were across her chest. Gillian had a hold of his arms, she was afraid she was going to fall.

"I got you Gill."

He stood her in front of the sink and took a white washcloth off of the towel rack. He wet it and gently wiped her face with it. He couldn't help but notice that her face was as white as chalk. Gillian closed her eyes, the cool water made her feel a little better. 

MacGyver put the cloth down on the rim of the sink. "Come on." He put his arm across her shoulders and walked her out of the bathroom. He helped her lie back on the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Gillian closed her eyes; she was still shaking a little. Her husband covered her up with the comforter and sheet.

"It's okay." He sat down on the edge of the bed and touched her face. "How about I make you some hot tea to settle your stomach?"

The young woman gave him a nod. "Okay, that might help."

MacGyver stood up, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

He smiled at her and went to go make her tea.

"Is she all right Mac?"

MacGyver was in the kitchen, he was in still in his red pajama bottoms but he had put on a white t-shirt. He was standing in front of the counter adding milk to his bowl of cereal. It was almost 8 o'clock and he was on the phone with the Director of Operations. "Yeah, she's asleep right now; she hasn't gotten sick since 6."

"She probably just got a hold of some bad Chinese food."

"I ate it too and I'm not sick." He put the cap back on the milk and returned it to the fridge.

"Maybe she has a virus or something, don't worry about it Mac you just stay home and take care of her. You finished the evaluations I wanted yesterday. You still got plenty of time before the trip to finish the rest."

MacGyver yawned and rubbed his hand over his face. "Thanks Pete, don't worry I won't leave the country until the evaluations are done, I promise."

"I know you'll keep it Mac, call me later and let me know how Gill is feeling."

"Okay, bye Pete."

He hung up the phone and picked up his bowl of cereal and his spoon. He went back into the bedroom and carefully sat down on his side of the bed. He turned his head and looked at his wife. 

Gillian was asleep, she was on her back. The covers were pulled up to her neck. Mac set his bowl down on his nightstand; he turned onto his side and gently touched her face. Her skin was cool, she didn't have a fever. Obviously she didn't have a virus; otherwise she would have a fever. 

MacGyver sighed; this was a real puzzle to him. His wife was very sick to her stomach yet it wasn't the food or an illness. He faced forward once again and started to think to himself. What could make her so sick? There was something very small in the back of his mind. It couldn't have been what he was thinking…or could it? Mac shook his head, the thought vanishing from his mind. He picked up his bowl of cereal and started eating his breakfast.

Gillian finally felt better; she had spent the weekend in bed. MacGyver had taken care of her the whole time and she was grateful to him. She woke up on Monday morning feeling almost normal, her stomach was still a little funny feeling but it wasn't like it had been. She decided to go ahead and come into work. She had gotten dressed very casual, a pair of blue cotton shorts and a white tank top. The phone buzzed and she reached out across her desk and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Hey Gill, it's me."

The sound of her husband's voice made her smile. "Hi, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how you were feeling."

She sighed. "Pretty good, still a little queasy once in a while but it comes and goes. I went to that drug store around the corner and picked up some antacid tablets. They're really helping to settle my stomach."

"What do you want to do about lunch?"

"Something very light."

"I'll get us both a couple of salads from downstairs, okay?"

"Okay, what time do you want to have lunch?"

"How about 11 30?"

Gillian checked her watch. "That's in an hour and a half, all right. We can have lunch in here, okay?"

"It's a date, see you soon."

"Bye."

The connection was broken and the young woman couldn't help but smile widely. Mac had been so good to her over the weekend. He wouldn't let her get up; he insisted she stayed in bed while he did everything. Gillian had felt terrible that he had to take care of the house and her too but MacGyver had given her his reassurances that he didn't mind. He had cleaned the house, washed the clothes and had even done the dishes. The one chore Mac was never fond of was doing dishes, this time however he did them without protest. 

Gillian leaned back in her chair and sighed, she had to do something nice for her husband to show how much she appreciated him.

The door opened and Mac came in carrying two Styrofoam containers. He had also dressed casual that day; he was in black shorts and a light grey Phoenix Foundation t-shirt. He saw his wife was stretched out on the couch, she smiled when she saw him.

"Hi."

"Hi." He walked over to the couch and set the containers down on the coffee table. "You okay?"

Gillian nodded. "Yeah just taking it easy." She curled her finger at him. "Come here."

Mac knelt down close to her head. She sat up so they were facing each other. She gave him a big smile and put her hands on his face. She leaned forward and gave him a wallop of a kiss; she broke it and hugged him.

The kiss had taken him by surprise, it was a blood boiling kiss, he put his arms around her. "What was that for?" 

Gillian sighed as she held her husband. "For what you did over the weekend. You took care of me and I just wanted to thank you for doing all that."

"Hey, who took care of everything when I was laid up in bed after my surgery?" He pulled back and looked at her. "Correct me if I am wrong but wasn't it you?"

"Yeah it was me."

MacGyver nodded. "And you did everything for a lot longer than a couple of days. I was just returning the favor." He beeped her on the nose gently. "Besides, aren't husband and wives supposed to take care of each other?"

"Yes they are." She touched her forehead to his chest. "And I've got a great one, he is the best."

"Thanks." Mac reached down and put his fingers under her chin. He lifted it and was looking into her face. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Me too."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, they hugged once more.

"Come on, you better eat." Mac kissed his wife on the head and got up, he sat down beside her.

"Okay." Gillian picked up the two containers, she put one in her lap and handed the other one to her husband.

Gillian was in the kitchen cooking dinner; her stomach was feeling a lot better. The salad she had for lunch was gone and the young woman was starving. She was cooking diced up chicken breast with stir fry vegetables.

"Mac?" 

Her husband was in the garage, he was working on his Nomad. He rolled out from underneath it. "Yeah?"

_"Dinner is almost ready, you need to clean up."_

Mac sat up, he looked down at himself. The raggedy grey shorts and grey t-shirt he had changed into were pretty dirty. "All right, give me 5."

_"Move your can man, this stuff only has 5 more minutes to cook."_

MacGyver put down his wrench and got up; he opened the side door and looked at his wife standing in front of the stove. "Move your can?"

Gillian turned and looked at him, she smiled. "Yeah, or would you prefer I say it another way? Move thou rumpus delicti." She saw how dirty her husband was and she wrinkled her nose. "Oh nice, is there any oil left in the Nomad or is it all over you." 

"There's oil in the Nomad." Her husband grinned wickedly at his wife, he started walking towards her.

Gillian was done with dinner; she turned off the stove and moved the skillet to a free burner. She saw her husband getting closer and the wicked gleam in his eyes. "Don't even _think about it."_

"Think about what? Alls I want to do is give my favorite girl a hug and a kiss." 

Gillian was walking backwards, she put her hands out. "Oh no you don't you aren't getting near me until you clean up."

Mac was still walking towards his wife. "Come on Gill, just one little hug and kiss?"

Her behind bumped into the table; there was no where left for her to go. Her husband put his arms around her and hugged her. He leaned her back across the table and kissed her. 

Gillian could smell the oil that was covering her husband; she opened her eyes and saw her husband was looking down at her. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"That all depends."

"On what?" He got off of her and pulled her to her feet.

"On whether you got me dirty or not." Gillian looked down at her clothes, she was still clean.

MacGyver started to laugh, he _had gotten his wife dirty, there was a small smudge on her cheek. "Well I got you a little dirty." He wiped it off._

Gillian sighed and looked at him sideways. "You're lucky you're so cute otherwise you'd be in trouble."

Mac gave his wife a charming grin. "And here you thought it was my smarts that got me out of jams, now you know the truth."

His wife shook her head slowly. "Oh please, you are so full of beans."

He started laughing. "Actually I've been told I'm full of something else but beans is much nicer than what I've been told."

"Come on clean up so we can eat before it gets cold." She turned her husband in the direction of the sink and whapped him on the behind. 

"Yes ma'am." Mac turned on the faucets and put a squirt of dishwashing soap in his hands. He started scrubbing the grease and oil off of him. 

Gillian got two plates out of the cupboard and put them on the table.

Gillian was in the bedroom, she had finished cleaning up the kitchen. Her husband was still working on his dessert, a small bowl of chocolate chip ice cream. She wanted to take a couple of antacid tablets just in case the very simple dinner they ate upset her stomach. She took her brown leather purse off of the back of the door and unzipped it. She was digging through the pockets trying to find the small roll of antacid tablets she had bought. 

"What are you doing?" Mac came up behind his wife; he was eating his ice cream.

Gillian gasped, she hadn't heard him. Her purse dropped from her hands, its contents spilling all over the floor at her feet.

"Damn." 

She crouched down and started putting everything back into it. "I'm just getting my antacid."

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you." MacGyver set his bowl down on the edge of his wife's dresser that was by the door. He crouched down and started picking everything up, he saw a small long purple box. It was rectangular shape and he saw a quick flash of the word TEST. 

Gillian quickly scooped it up and tucked it back into her purse. She smiled widely as she spotted her roll of antacid tablets near her husband's feet. 

"There they are, can I have those please Honey?"

MacGyver was about to ask her what that was, but her question distracted him. He picked up the small roll and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Gillian zipped her purse back up and hung it back on the door. She picked up his bowl of ice cream and handed it to him. "Here, before it gets all melted."

"But I like it all melted." He took the bowl from her.

Gillian put two antacid tablets in her mouth and started sucking on them; she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't we go watch a movie?"

Mac nodded. "Okay, which one?" He had a spoonful of his quickly melting chocolate chip ice cream.

"_Escape from Alcatraz?" She peeked into his bowl. "Can I have a bite?"_

"Sure." He gave his wife a spoonful. "Sounds good, let's watch it in here."

"I'll go get it."

Gillian left the room and headed for the living room. Mac turned around and looked at her purse hanging from the doorknob. He wondered to himself what that box was that he had seen. 

The couple had eaten dinner and Gillian was sitting at her husband's computer that was in the spare room. MacGyver was in the kitchen, it was his turn to clean up the dinner dishes. He had the dirty dishes and silverware sitting on the counter. He turned on the faucets and started making the dishwater.

"Hey Gill?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Maybe we need to get a dishwasher." 

The sound of his wife's laughter rang out. _"You just don't like to do the dishes."_

Mac sighed as he started putting the dishes into the rapidly filling sink. "No I don't."

_"Oh all right, if it makes you happy we'll look into getting one, okay?"_

"Thanks and yes it would make me happy." He turned off the faucets; he picked up a soapy sponge and started washing.

Gillian was almost done with her work; she was trying to finish her department's quarterly report. It was one of the things her husband had told her she needed to have done before they went to Egypt. The board members were not going to wait for it until they got back. "Hey Mac?"

_"Yeah?"_

"You said that the board wants the quarterly report before we leave right?"

_"That's what Lance told me."_

Gillian sighed; report typing was on of her least favorite duties as the head of the department. "Why can't Tina do it?"

_"Because she isn't the Head of the Archaeology Department, you are."_

"Couldn't the board promote her?"

MacGyver was almost done with the dishes, he shook his head. "No the board is not about to give Tina your job."

_"Why not?__ She's good."_

"Oh I know she is but she doesn't have the degrees. You worked very hard for yours Gill and you deserve to be the Head, so stop your complaining and get it done."

_"Yeah yeah I know, just zip your lip and do it."_

He finished rinsing the skillets his wife had used to cook with and carefully set them in the drain board. "The way I said it was much nicer."

_"And speaking of complaining, don't forget to take out the trash."   
Mac was drying his hand with a dishtowel; he put it down on the counter. "Yes Dear."_

Gillian heard the way he said that, she started to laugh. "Oh aren't you being the wisenheimer?"

_"Always have been always will be, my mom used to call me MacSmarty Pants."_

"I can see why." She sighed as she continued working on her report; she only had a few more pages to go. "Tell you what, when I'm done I'll make you some cookies, how does that sound?"

_"Really?__ What kind?"_

"Any kind you want."

_"I don't mind any kind except for those ones with the cinnamon."_

Gillian stopped her typing, she creased her brow. "You mean snickerdoodles?"

Mac was standing over their small blue kitchen trash can; he was tying the trash bag closed. The mention of that name made him shudder. The simple little cinnamon-sugar cookies had made him sick to his stomach when he was a kid. He had avoided them like the plague ever since. "Yeah those are the ones, I can't stand them."

_"How about chocolate chip with walnuts?"___

He finished tying up the bag and lifted it out of the trash can. "Deal, let me go throw this out."

_"It's been checked for recyclables right?"_

MacGyver sighed, he tilted his head back. "Yes Gill, I already took care of that."

_"Okay okay I'm sorry."_

"Thank you, I'm going to go toss this now. I'll be right back."

_"Okay."_

Mac had the small trash bag in his right hand; he opened the front doors and walked out of the house. The large trash can was located around the side of the house. MacGyver walked across the lawn and saw the metal can. He opened the lid and lifted the bag up; he noticed there was a slit in the side. A few items spilled out of the bag and onto the grass.

"Oh great."

MacGyver set the bag down in the can; he crouched down and started picking up the items that had escaped from their plastic prison. One of the items he spotted was something that looked like a stick. It was white plastic with a large purple cap on the end of it. He picked it up and looked at what was written on it. The white stick said not pregnant and had two little squares, and pregnant with two more squares. He realized he was looking at a pregnancy test. The boxes for not pregnant had only one line in them, the ones for pregnant had two. 

MacGyver looked at the little window beside the writing, he saw two pink lines. 

The realization of what that meant hit him like a truck, he felt his knees turn to water. He started breathing hard as he continued to stare at those two pink lines. He held it in his hands and started thinking about everything that had been happening lately. 

Gillian's moodiness and the fact she was still feeling rather sick to her stomach, it all made sense now. It was obvious that the pregnancy test was what he had seen fall out of her purse. 

Mac couldn't believe it, his wife was pregnant. 

There were a thousand things racing through his head but the one that stood out was the fact his wife hadn't mentioned anything to him about this. MacGyver took the little stick and tucked it into his shorts pocket, he finished picking up the trash that had fallen and put the lid on the can. His knees were still shaking and his heart was racing, he headed back inside the house.

Gillian had gotten out all of the ingredients to make the chocolate chip cookies with walnuts. She had everything on top of the counter and was just putting the flour in her large bowl. She heard the front door close, she saw her husband walk into the kitchen.

"Hi, I finished my report."

She saw how strange her husband looked; she put down her measuring cup and walked over to him. "Mac, are you okay?" She put both hands on his cheeks.

MacGyver nodded slowly, he licked his lips and pressed them together. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her what he knew but he decided to let her come to him.

"Are you sure?" Gillian creased her brow, her husband looked absolutely stunned. She took her hands away from his face.

"Yeah."  Mac leaned forward and gave his wife a kiss. "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

Gillian smiled. "I'd love to help but I did promise you chocolate chip cookies though didn't I?"

"Yes you did, I demand my cookies woman." Mac smiled at his wife, showing her that he was teasing.

"Yes sir!" She turned back to the counter and picked up the yellow bag of chips, she found the next ingredient in the recipe and added it to her bowl.

MacGyver was in his office, he was leaning back in his office chair looking out the window. He had only one thing on his mind, the positive test he had accidentally found in the trash can. He had come to work that day in black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He moved his chair closer to the window and put his white sneakered feet up on the ledge. There was a knock on the door, he turned his chair a little and looked at it.

"Door's open."

Pete came into the room; he was in dark navy blue pants and matching tie. The sleeves on his white shirt were rolled up.

"MacGyver?"

"Yeah." He tried to give his friend a smile but it wasn't genuine. "What's up?"

Pete saw the way his friend looked; he turned back around and closed the office door. He walked over to his friend's desk and sat down on the edge of it. "I just wanted to see where you were. I don't think you've come out of this office all day."

Mac was playing with his fingers; he looked down at them and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I know, I just wanted some time to myself."

Pete nodded, he cleared his throat. "So, you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Didn't say anything was."

His best friend scoffed. "Yeah right, I know you Mac. We've been friends for quite a while and I can always tell when something is on your mind."

MacGyver sighed and looked up at his friend. "I've just been thinking about something." He rubbed his hand across his mouth and breathed through his hand. "In fact it's all that's been on my mind since last night."

"What has?" Pete saw his friend's hesitation. "Come on Mac, you know you can trust me. Whatever you have to tell me will stay in this room."

"I know I can trust you Pete."

"So what is it then?" The stout man got up from the desk and walked over to his friend, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Is it Gill? Has something happened between you two?" Pete was getting concerned, he had never seen his friend so visibly affected by something in all the years he had known him.

Mac shook head and uncovered his mouth. "No, nothing bad has happened between us, but something _has happened."_

Pete nodded; he was preparing himself to hear the worst. "What has happened Mac?"

MacGyver sighed and looked at his friend. "I found a pregnancy test in the garbage, it was positive."

The Director of Operations smiled widely. "You did? Mac that's great!"

Mac titled his head back. "I don't know Pete, is it?"

Pete saw the look on his friend's face, there was fear and uncertainty swimming in his dark eyes. "Well sure it is, aren't you happy?"

MacGyver stood up. "I don't know what to feel."

His friend creased his brow. "Well surely you knew that one day this would happen."

"Yeah I did but I honestly didn't expect it to be so soon, we haven't even been married for two years yet."

Pete sat down in his friend's chair. "That's how these things usually happen unless you plan it otherwise."

Mac was pacing back and forth across the floor. Pete watched him, his smile faded. "You aren't happy about this are you?"

"I don't know what I am!" He stopped pacing and put his hands over his eyes. "I don't know what to think or how to feel. I just didn't expect this Pete." He had his back turned to his friend. "I never really thought about the fact that I _could be a father some day."_

"Never?"

MacGyver shook his head. "Not really, once in a while I would get a few fleeting thoughts but I had always told myself it was never going to happen to me."

Pete nodded his head. "What about when you met Gillian?"

He turned around and faced his friend. "I thought about it some then, in fact she and I _have talked about this."_

"What did you tell her?"

"I said that if it happened that was fine but that if it didn't that was fine too."

"Did you mean that?"  
"Yeah I did mean that."

Pete got out of the chair. "If you meant it then what is the problem now that it's happened?"

MacGyver turned his head and looked away from his friend. "I don't know."

Pete shook his head. "Uh uh, no, that answer came way too fast Mac." He walked around his friend so he could see his face. "You know what the problem is, you just won't admit it."

Mac closed his eyes briefly, his friend was right. He did know what the problem was. "You're right, I do."

The stout man reached out and put both hands on his friend's shoulders. "I think I know what it is. You're thinking about the fact your own father died when you were very young. You don't know if you can be a father, do you?"

The two men were face to face, Mac started to speak but then instead he shook his head slowly. "No, I don't." He swallowed hard. "My father died when I was 7. He wasn't around long enough for me to really know what it was like to have a father and now it's going to happen to me. I'm going to be a dad and I don't even have the first clue how to be one."

Pete gripped his friend's shoulders. "Mac listen to me, you aren't the first guy ever scared out of his skin about being a father."

Mac was taken aback by his friend's statement. "You?"

He gave his friend a nod. "That's right, when Connie first told me about Michael; I didn't know what to do. I kept telling myself I was going to be the world's lousiest father." He smiled at his friend. "I had 9 months to really think about it and you know something?"

"What?"

"By the time Connie was ready to have him, I was too. It took 9 months for me to realize that being a father was going to be the best thing I had ever done." 

MacGyver smiled at his friend. "And it was worth it, wasn't it?"

Pete gave his friend a nod. "Yes it was, the first time I saw him. I knew I was going to be all right. And I know you will be too." He let go of his friend's shoulder and turned to stand next to him, putting a hand on his back. "Deep down inside of you MacGyver you know this is something you want to happen. I bet if you get over the shock and really think about it you'll know I'm right." Pete laughed a little. "Just picture a miniature version of yourself or maybe a miniature version of Gill with all that red hair."

Mac got a flash of a little girl with his wife's fiery hair, he started to laugh. "Yeah that would be something wouldn't it?"

Pete saw the smile on his friend's face. "Feel better?"

MacGyver sighed and nodded. "Yeah actually I do." He turned and looked at his friend. "Oh my God Pete, I'm going to be a dad." 

Pete nodded. "That's right you are."

The two men started laughing, they hugged and Pete patted his friend on the back. "Congratulations Mac, and I _know you are going to be a great dad."_

MacGyver smiled widely. "Thanks Pete, for everything."

"Hey that's what friends are for." Pete let go of his friend. "Why don't you go talk to your wife about this?"

"Actually she hasn't even mentioned it."

Pete creased his brow. "She hasn't?"

"No, I've been waiting for her to but she hasn't said a word."

"That's odd." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Well since you already know, go talk to her about it."

Mac sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "All right I will." He headed out the door and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder as he walked out of his office.

Gillian was in her office, she was lying on her couch, taking a slight break from her work. She had come to work in a dark green skirt and cream colored shirt, she had her eyes closed. The door to her office opened, Mac walked in; he spotted her and walked over to the couch. He knelt down by her head and leaned forward, he gave her a kiss. Gillian opened her eyes and saw her husband. 

"Hi, what's with the fairy tale wake up?"

MacGyver smiled at his wife. "I know about everything Gill and I just wanted you to know that I'm happy about it."

Gillian blinked at her husband a few times. "Know about what?"

"The baby."

The young woman looked at him with wide eyes, she sat up. "What? What baby?"

Mac creased his brow. "Our baby." He took her hands. "You don't have to keep it from me anymore."

A look of pure confusion appeared on Gillian's face, she licked her lips. "Honey, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? I found the test in the trash when I took it out last night."

The confusion left the young woman. "Oh that, Honey what you found in the trash doesn't belong to me."

Now MacGyver was the one that looked confused. "It doesn't?"

Gillian shook her head. "No, it belonged to Tina; she was at the house during lunchtime. I gave her a key so she could go take the test there so she wouldn't have to do it at work. She told me she had hidden it in our kitchen trash."

MacGyver thought about everything his wife just said, he sat back on his haunches. 

Gillian turned her body towards him; she saw the look on his face. "That was why you looked so funny after you came back from throwing out the trash? Because you found that test and thought it was mine?"

Her husband nodded his head slowly. "It made sense, you were sick and moody and when I saw that pregnancy test in your purse I thought…"

Gillian sighed. "You thought I was pregnant and just not telling you, right?"

Mac again nodded his head. "Yeah I did, I've been thinking about it all day. At first I didn't know how to feel but then Pete made me realize that it was something I wanted. He was right, it was." He breathed a sigh of relief but there was also a trace of disappointment.

Gillian saw it; she reached out and took his hand. "Come here." She gave his hand a tug and he got back to his knees. The young woman hugged her husband. "Mac, I'm sorry to make you think that. I had the test because I bought it for Tina; she's the one that's pregnant." She closed her eyes. "If I was you would have been the first to know. I wouldn't have kept it from you for any reason."

MacGyver held his wife to him tighter. "I know."

"You're upset that it wasn't true, aren't you?"

He pulled back and put both hands on her face. "Yes and no. I _do want a baby with you Gill but when the time is right. Right now I want us to just enjoy being with each other and maybe in a few years we'll have one."_

Gillian nodded. "But what if it doesn't happen?"

He shrugged. "I'm already the happiest I've ever been in my whole life and if someone upstairs decides we aren't going to have one then I'll still be happy because I'll have you, okay?"

The young woman smiled and pressed her mouth to her husband's, kissing him. "Maybe one day we _will have a little baby, and if we do I hope he's just like his daddy." She tapped him gently on the chin and gave him another kiss._

Pete had been told about the mix up, the stout man was disappointed about his friend not being a father. MacGyver had told him that it was okay, it would happen eventually and this little mix up had made him come to terms with a few things. 

The couple had gone home after work and had dinner. The twosome was lying in bed looking up at the night sky through their skylight. Mac was bare chested and Gillian scooted over and laid her head down on him. 

"It's been an interesting day hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." MacGyver put his hand on his wife's back and was gently rubbing it. He started chuckling; his wife heard it and lifted her head.

"What?"

He sighed. "I still can't believe I thought that test was yours, what a bonehead I am."

"Oh you are not. I mean look at all that happened. I was throwing up and then you saw the test, if I didn't know better I would have thought the same thing." Gillian looked at him and started laughing. 

"What?"

The young woman sighed. "The look on your face when you came back in from taking out the trash, you looked like you saw a ghost."

Mac narrowed his eyes at her. "It wasn't funny! I was genuinely surprised!"

"Boy I'll say you were!" She was still laughing and wiped her eyes a little.

"By the way, what _did make you so sick?"_

"Stress, the stress from the dig is what did it. I feel great now that everything is done and ready to go."

MacGyver smiled at the young woman. "You're feeling better huh?" He turned on his side and was grinning at her. Gillian saw that look in his eyes, she knew what it meant. "Oh I see, now that I'm well you are going to ravage me?"

"Yes I am."

MacGyver climbed on top of his wife and straddled her. His mind wandered briefly to thoughts of fatherhood but he didn't linger on it too long. He knew that was something that they weren't ready for just yet. He still wanted some time to get to know the beautiful woman he had married. 

Gillian had agreed with her husband, she too wanted them to enjoy each other for a while. When and if Mother Nature decided to give them a child, they would both be ready. 

Mac stretched out on top of his wife and was looking down at her. "So, shall we go nuts on each other or just take things nice and slow?"

Gillian grinned. "So I have a choice now? This is something new."

The young woman grinned and lifted her head; she lifted her husband's chin and gently kissed his neck. "Well, how about we go nice and slow." She lingered aching slow on the delicate tissue, hearing her husband sigh. "Then we can go crazy on each other."

MacGyver had his eyes closed; he opened them and looked at his wife. His heart was beating hard within his chest. "You know something Gill?"

The young woman was giving her husband her undivided attention. "What?"

"I like the way you think."

Gillian was in her white nightgown with ties in the front; her husband started untying the little bows one by one.


End file.
